<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realisation by Lisa Martin (LisaM)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067944">Realisation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin'>Lisa Martin (LisaM)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay's  and Tom's relationship is out in the open. How will the crew react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Tom Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.45 Conference Room</p>
<p>“You wanted to speak to me, Captain?” Chakotay wandered into the Conference Room, cup of tea in hand. <br/>“Yes.” Her tone was clipped.<br/>Chakotay sighed. She was in one of her moods again. He sat down and steeled himself for yet another barrage of complaints. <br/>“I hear there was quite a revelation last night?”<br/>Momentarily thrown off balance, he stared at her. Janeway met his stare with one of her own, then broke out in a grin. “Relax,” she said. “I am just teasing you.” She sat down next to him. “Congratulations, you have found yourself a good man.”<br/>Realisation dawned. Yesterday evening he and Tom had finally made their relationship public. On a ship this small the news had spread like wildfire. He smiled at her. “Thank you.”<br/>“Now,” Janeway said, her tone light, but with a stern look in her eyes,” You once called Tom my reclamation project and maybe he was.” She ignored his mumbled 'Maybe?' and continued, “You'd better treat him right, mister.”<br/>He gaped at her, not really sure if had heard it correctly. And what made her think he wouldn't treat Tom right? Battling down his annoyance, he nodded. “Of course I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.15 Mess Hall</p>
<p>“Goodmorning Commander!” Neelix greeted him with his usual exuberance. “You're a bit later than usual.”<br/>“Had an early meeting with the Captain,” Chakotay replied, not really in the mood for conversation. Janeway's remark still rankled. <br/>“And may I congratulate you, I hope you two will be very happy,” Neelix continued, completely oblivious to the XO's sour mood. <br/>“Thank you,” Chakotay muttered, gathering some food on a tray. <br/>“Sit down, Commander, I'll bring you your tea.”<br/>Chakotay gave him a nod and sat down at his usual spot. A few moments later a steaming mug of tea was sat in front of him. Neelix leaned in and whispered, “Don't hurt him or I'll forget you're a vegetarian.” Then he moved quickly away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.00 First Officer's Office.</p>
<p>Chakotay sat at his desk, glaring at the stack of reports. A little more than an hour into his day and he already wished it was over. Sighing, he reached for the first report and began to read. He had reached the third one when his door opened. <br/>“B'Elanna,” he greeted the Chief Engineer without looking up. She was the only one who barged into his ofiice without using the chime first. She put her hands on his desk an leaned in. Chakotay gave a mental sigh and glanced up at her. <br/>“So, you and Tom.” It wasn't a question. <br/>“Yes.” He sat back and gave her a 'so what?' look.<br/>“If I ever catch you hurting him.....”<br/>“You'll throw me out of the nearest airlock,” he cut in, already fed up with the conversation.<br/>“At least.” She threw him a narrow eyed stare, then turned on her heel and left. <br/>Chakotay rolled his eyes heavenwards. This was going to be a day of hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.00 First Officer's Office.</p>
<p>The doorchime went, Chakotay called 'Come in'and regretted it instantly. <br/>“Ensign,” he greeted Harry Kim, who looked like he really didn't want to be there. That was fine by Chakotay, because he didn't want him to be there either. Yet, this was the one person he had expected. <br/>“Commander, about last night...I...”<br/>“Relax, Harry.” Chakotay couldn't help smiling at the young man's unease. <br/>Harry took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say that I am happy for Tom and you. Tom needed someone who would love him. He deserves that.”<br/>“He does.” Chakotay's smile got deeper, more genuine. “He also deserves a good friend and I am happy he has one.”<br/>Harry turned red. “Thanks,” he stuttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>12.00 Mess Hall</p>
<p>Chakotay was eating his lunch, which, for once, was even edible, when a shadow fell over the table. “Commander, is it true?”<br/>He closed his eyes for a moment. The Delaney twins, of all people. He gazed up. “Depends on what you are talking about.”<br/>“Are you and Tom a couple?” Jenny asked. <br/>“Yes.” And that's all you are going to get, he thought. <br/>“Told you.” Jenny elbowed her sister, who yelped in pain. “Tom is a friend, Commander.” Which those words, they both marched off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>13.00 Sickbay</p>
<p>Chakotay entered Sickbay, looking for a relief for a monumentous headache. He encountered the EMH in his office. <br/>“Commander, what can I do for you?”<br/>“Something for a headache.”<br/>The EMH grabbed a tricorder and scanned him quickly. “Stress,” he concluded. Chakotay resisted the urge to stick out his tongue and merely nodded. <br/>While filling a hypospray, the EMH seemed persistant to continue the conversation. “I hear congratulations are in order, Commander. Of course, I was the last to hear of it...”<br/>“Doc..” Chakotay's tone held a warning note, which the EMH blatantly ignored. <br/>“Lt. Paris is a good man, if a bit unpredictable. He is a capable assistant and...” The hiss of the hypospray sounded. This time it was Chakotay who fled the premises. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>18.00 Holodeck One, Samdrine's</p>
<p>Chakotay had spent the afternoon on the bridge, which thankfully had been uneventful. Tom was on duty, but B'Elanna had commandeered him to Engineering.  Chakotay could only imagine what kind of talk he would get. <br/>Tom and he had agreed to meet at Sandrine's at the end of their shift. The moment Chakotay entered, he noticed Tom sitting in the far corner, already nursing a beer.  He went up to the bar and ordered himself a beer as well. <br/>“Ah, Commander,” Sandrine greeted him.<br/>“Sandrine,” he nodded.<br/>“You and Thomas, eh?” She smiled at him, handing him his beer.<br/>How many more, he thought, almost desperately. “Yes,” he replied curtly. <br/>“Good man, my Thomas. Very good man, Commander, remember that.”<br/>“I know,” he acknowledged, turned and walked off. </p>
<p>With a heartfelt sigh, he slumped down on a chair at Tom's table. <br/>“You look like someone who had a really lousy day,” Tom commented. <br/>Chakotay threw him a rueful smile. “You can say that again,” he said with another sigh. <br/>“Trouble?” Tom's hand covered his, his tone concerned. <br/>“Not really. How was yours?”<br/>“You mean after B'Elanna was done with me?” Tom grinned. <br/>“She didn't..”<br/>“Did you expect otherwise?”<br/>“No. Bad?”<br/>Tom shrugged. “Nah. She means well. After all, you are her oldest friend. Now, what happened to you?” The concern was back. Before he could stop himself, Chakotay started spilling the whole story. It didn't take long before Tom was shaking with laughter. “Did Neelix really say that?” <br/>“You bet he did,” Chakotay groused. “I got my bit from B'Elanna as well.  As he continued, he didn't notice that Tom went very quiet. After he had finished, he looked at his lover. Tom was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, a small smile playing around his lips. “Tom?”<br/>Tom's eyes opened and Chakotay saw a deep sense of wonder in the other man's blue eyes. At first, this surprised him, but then it sank in. With a bang. What to him had been merely annoying, for Tom this meant so much more. Acceptance, trust, things that he hadn't had in abundance in his life. <br/>“Gods, love, I didn't realise..”he began. <br/>Tom stopped him with a smile. “It's okay,” he said softly. “You do now.”  He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Chakotay's lips. “Forever, love. Just you.”<br/>Again it took a moment for the declaration to hit home. “Are you asking me...”<br/>Tom nodded. <br/>There could only be one answer. “Yes.”<br/>They shared a kiss, loving and tender. When Chakotay drew back, he asked, Tom, could we keep this between ourselves for a while?”<br/>Tom's delighted laugh was music to his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>